


meet me at the net

by levitationist (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sports, Volleyball, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/levitationist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin isn’t a team player but Kyungsoo plans to make him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me at the net

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for some embarrassing smut, confusing technicalities, and an unfortunate lack of side pairings. Written a while ago for a kaisoomer pinch hit on livejournal for teatimetaemint. 
> 
> Just to explain some terms: A top-spin serve is a serve that is hit a certain way so that it spins and drops to the ground more quickly than a ball without spin. A volleyball league is a collection of teams that compete against each other. The front row is the 3 players at the net and the back row is the 3 players at the back of the court. An ace is a serve that the other team cannot return. A downball is basically a standing hit that a player does when they don’t have enough time to jump and hit. A bump-set is when a setter sets with their arms instead of their hands. This happens when they don’t have enough time to get their heads under the ball and have to resort to using their arms. An outside hitter is the hitter on the left side, the middle hitter/blocker is the hitter in the middle, and the opposite hitter is the hitter on the right side. These are types of sets that I may mention: two, four, red, one, go. A seam is the space in between two players on the court. An MVP is the “most valuable player” award and it’s usually given to the best player of a team/league. This is indoor varsity volleyball so games are played best 3 of 5 sets. Sets 1-4 are played to 25. If the teams end up going to the fifth set, the score is only to 15. They must win by two points. If there are any other terms or concepts that you’re confused about, let me know and I’ll do my best to explain! Other than that, enjoy this very rushed and completely sub-par fic. <3

Kyungsoo doesn’t notice the boy sitting on top of the folded bleachers until practice is halfway over. Kyungsoo’s head is turned to the side, forehead wrinkled, because being on top of those benches is a big safety hazard, when the ball bounces an inch away from his foot.   
  
He knows he’s picked the wrong moment to lose focus when a shrill whistle pierces the stuffy atmosphere of the gym. The boy smirks and Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks grow hot. “Again,” Coach orders. Kyungsoo pulls his attention away from the sideline with an apologetic bow of the head.   
  
“And that was the perfect pass,” Baekhyun mumbles in annoyance, lowering his stance in preparation for Sehun’s re-serve.   
  
Kyungsoo lines up behind Baekhyun as Sehun tosses the ball in the air, offering a hand to his teammate in reconciliation. “Sorry, Baek.” Baekhyun quickly slaps it and Kyungsoo has to bite back a hiss at the sting.   
  
“Jump serve,” Minseok yells, stepping forward to pull the line of passers closer to the middle of the court. “Top-spin, watch the drop.” Sehun catches the ball too low in its arc and it skims the top of the net, halting for a moment before dropping well in front of the ten-foot line.   
  
Zitao is on the floor, popping the ball up with a fist as Kyungsoo runs towards him, bump setting the ball towards the back row. “A!” he calls, signalling the left back to take a swing. Jongdae doesn’t have enough time to approach, instead settling for a safe down-ball to the deep corner.   
  
Before Joonmyun has a chance to play the ball on the other side, the whistle is blown again.   
  
“Kyungsoo, you have a front row.” Coach gestures to Chanyeol, who casts a sympathetic look back to Kyungsoo. “We’ve talked about this. Take control of your players, you’re the captain. The ball was high enough to set behind you to Chanyeol.” He gestures for them to replay while mumbling something about having no offense this year.   
  
Jongdae looks slightly hurt, but Kyungsoo pats him on the back as they gather for a small huddle. “It was a good spot, Jongdae.” The older brightens up slightly at the compliment.   
  
“Was a good set, too,” Jongdae returns, slapping Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they settle back into their positions.   
  
Kyungsoo nods, pretending to agree. But the league title is waiting for good offensive decisions, not safe ones.  
  
This time, Sehun’s serve spins into the middle back, where Minseok easily passes it to Kyungsoo at the net. Chanyeol calls for a red, and Kyungsoo sets it into the gap. Yifan is a fraction of a second too slow with his block and the ball hits the ground in the seam between Yixing and Joonmyun.   
  
Chanyeol turns from the net, gleeful and running towards Kyungsoo for a high five as the whistle blows again. “Chanyeol, just because Yifan can’t block that doesn’t mean the other teams can’t.” Coach turns to Kyungsoo. “I want you setting faster. Run a one next time.”   
  
Kyungsoo bows his head in acknowledgement as Chanyeol lightly hip checks him. Luhan is whispering encouragement to Yifan on the other side of the net.  
  
“That was a good play and he knows it,” Baekhyun whispers behind Kyungsoo, slapping his ass. Kyungsoo growls under his breath, purposefully stepping back to catch Baekhyun’s foot under his own in retaliation.   
  
  
  
Practice ends after a serving drill and the whole team groups at the net, pooling their hands to end practice with a loud cheer. The boy isn’t on top of the bleachers anymore as they file into the locker room.  
  
“First game’s next week,” Chanyeol mutters, pulling his sticky shirt over his head.   
  
Luhan grimaces at the statement, sitting heavily on the bench. “We’re not ready for—”   
  
Minseok knocks the back of Luhan’s head as he passes. “Shut up. We don’t need more doubt just ‘cause Coach is bitter over losing last year’s players.”   
  
Kyungsoo huffs as Jongdae barrels into his middle, wrapping both arms around him. “Besides, Kyungsoo’s a better captain than Minho any day,” Jongdae cooes.   
  
Kyungsoo ignores the compliment and pushes Jongdae away; they’re too sweaty to touch.   
  
Kyungsoo bends down to untie his shoes when he sees a large box next to his locker. He peers at the address box curiously: “ _Ace Sporting Goods_.” He jerks away from the cardboard when he feels a hot breath on his neck.   
  
Baekhyun is standing over him with a grin as he pulls off his ridiculously bright sweat band. “Jerseys!” he calls excitedly, leaning over Kyungsoo’s shoulders to pull the box open. The number on top is a “1” in silver on a black background. Baekhyun unceremoniously tosses it in the general direction of Joonmyun’s locker.   
  
Kyungsoo sits back as the team swarms the box. He bends over to untie his shoes, making a sound of discontentment when the left lace finally snaps, the final thread giving up. He’ll have to find new ones before tomorrow.   
  
“Shit, this thing is too small for me,” Tao complains, tugging at the bottom of his jersey. Sehun snickers beside him. It’s painfully tight, hugging Tao’s chest and stomach.  
  
“You don’t have it half as bad,” Baekhyun cuts in. His jersey is a numbered pillowcase, falling halfway down his thighs.   
  
Jongdae snorts. “Karma’s a bitch.” Baekhyun snarls and attempts to wrap one of his socks around Jongdae’s neck.   
  
Kyungsoo reaches into the box, pulling out his own jersey with a “12” and “Do” inscribed on the back in silver block letters. He opens his locker and tosses it in with his warm-up jacket, when another piece of fabric falls next to his backpack.   
  
It has a “Kim” and an “88” on the back. He frowns. Jongdae is already showing off his perfectly fitting jersey to Baekhyun, Joonmyun’s is lying on the bench and Minseok is folding his.   
  
Kyungsoo drops the jersey back into the box. Coach must have ordered an extra one, probably for Jongdae in case he loses his in a repeat of last year.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo’s stomach feels heavy as he trails behind Yixing and Yifan, the collar of his jacket tucked up to his chin. He reasons that the extra carton of milk was probably too much.   
  
Kyungsoo has to side-step to avoid colliding with Yixing’s back as he pats the pockets of his sweatpants. “I forgot my—” Yixing begins to say.   
  
“Your key,” Yifan interrupts, already fishing his own out of his backpack. “It’s fine. No one expects you to remember it.” He has to jiggle the door knob twice before it gives in and swings open.   
  
“It was in my pocket before practice.” Yixing looks thoroughly puzzled  
  
Kyungsoo bites back a laugh. “You were wearing different pants, hyung.”   
  
“Oh, you’re right.” He pulls on elastic of his sweatpants, seemingly recalling that he was wearing a belt earlier.   
  
Yifan holds the door open for both of them, shivering slightly from the stark contrast of the warm air in the lobby.   
  
“Thanks,” Kyungsoo mumbles, yawning loudly as Yifan closes the door behind him.   
  
They opt for the stairs because anyone who’s lived in this building long enough knows it’s faster than the elevator.   
  
The door of the stairwell opens again when they’re halfway up the first flight. “Hyung!” Sehun is bounding up the steps, two at a time, to catch up to Kyungsoo.   
  
Kyungsoo resists the urge to smack the back of Sehun’s head. “Do you even own a coat?” he asks, eyeing Sehun’s red nose. “I don’t need a sick player right now.”   
  
Sehun sniffles apologetically. “Sorry,  _captain_.” He reaches over to slide one hand into the warm pocket of Kyungsoo’s jacket.   
  
Yifan and Yixing are ahead of them, discussing something about college applications.   
  
“Don’t you think Coach is being a little harsh?” Sehun asks, tangling his much larger hand with Kyungsoo’s. He has to bite back an undignified yelp when the pads of Sehun’s cold fingers press into his knuckles. “Your setting was fine. And besides, we’ve only been back in season for a couple weeks. He can’t expect us to be that good.”   
  
Kyungsoo shrugs. “He graduated some good players last year. He’s worried about the offense.”  
  
“Why? We have hitters.” Sehun pauses, thinking. “Like Tao and Luhan and Chanyeol.”   
  
Kyungsoo frowns when Sehun doesn’t mention himself; he's new to varsity and Coach has been extremely critical with his hitting lately. “And you,” Kyungsoo adds, nudging his rib with an elbow.   
  
Sehun grins as they reach the third landing. “Yeah, and me.”   
  
They step into the warm hallway of their suite and Sehun peels away from Kyungsoo’s side when he reaches his own room.   
  
“Kyungsoo, did you do the physics homework?” Jongdae calls from inside, letting out a low grunt when Sehun lays on top of him. “I need to check my answers.”  
  
“You don’t have any answers, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says, pulling out his own keys.   
  
He swings the door of his room open, ignoring Jongdae’s protest of “ _Hey_ , I did—one problem.” Kyungsoo’s willing to bet it was the example the professor had worked out at the end of class.   
  
He drops his backpack by his desk, hoping to get a few minutes of shut-eye before he has to work on an essay. He instead finds a roll-in bed shoved into the corner by the foot of his own bed.  
  
And the boy from the bleachers laying on it, bare-chested and wearing a pair of loose fitting sweats.   
  
Kyungsoo goes to open his mouth, but promptly shuts it when the boy lowers his phone to meet Kyungsoo's eyes.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Kyungsoo mumbles.  
  
  
  
“Joonmyun.” Kyungsoo finds him in Yixing and Luhan’s room, filling out an application for a scholarship. Yixing is flipping through his advanced chemistry textbook while Luhan lays on his bed, trying to memorize a very detailed diagram of the electron transport chain.   
  
“What’s up, Kyungsoo?” Joonmyun asks. He doesn’t look up from his form.  
  
“There’s a bed in our room.”   
  
“There’s actually two of them.” Joonmyun flips the paper over and taps the cap of his pen against his lips. “One for each of us.”  
  
“No, I mean, there’s another person in our room.” Luhan raises his head from his pillow in curiosity.   
  
“Oh.” Joonmyun looks up this time, shuffling the papers into a neat stack. “He’s here?”  
  
“What do you mean, ‘Oh, he’s here?’” Kyungsoo asks, eyes getting progressively wider. “What did you do?”   
  
Joonmyun pushes his chair back and grabs his papers. “Jongin, I think his name is.” Kyungsoo blinks, following Joonmyun as he slides past Kyungsoo into the hallway.   
  
“That’s nice.” Kyungsoo reaches out to snag the back of Joonmyun’s hoodie. “But what is he doing in our room?”   
  
Joonmyun turns, dislodging Kyungsoo’s grasp. “Coach didn’t tell you?”  
  
“Tell me what?”   
  
Joonmyun frowns. “I offered to let the new transfer stay with us.”   
  
“Transfer?” Kyungsoo aims a hesitant glance at their door.   
  
“From the east coast.” Joonmyun frowns when Kyungsoo doesn’t show any sign of recognition. “Sophomore. He’s gonna start practicing with the team, so I offered for him to stay with us. There isn’t really any other place for him.”  
  
The wrinkle in Kyungsoo’s forehead is getting deeper. “He’s practicing with the team?”   
  
Joonmyun nods. “You didn’t know?”  
  
“No, I’ve never heard of him. Why—?”   
  
Joonmyun opens the door to their room before Kyungsoo can question him any further.   
  
The boy—Jongin—is still laying on the bed, phone held over his face.   
  
Joonmyun’s face splits into a grin. “Jongin, right? I’m Joonmyun.” Jongin makes no move to greet them. Joonmyun frowns for a minute but recovers quickly. “I hope this is okay,” he says, gesturing to the cramped bed Jongin is laying on.   
  
Jongin just nods.   
  
Kyungsoo is standing in the corner and suddenly it clicks. “Kim?” he asks, thinking back to the extra jersey in the box. “Kim Jongin?”   
  
Jongin lowers his phone to look at Kyungsoo. “Do I know you?”   
  
“No.” He decides the best course of action is to introduce himself. “I’m Kyungsoo.” Jongin lifts his phone back up to his face.   
  
Joonmyun purses his lips and shrugs when Kyungsoo catches his eye. “Well, do make yourself at home.” Joonmyun attempts to be hospitable despite the obvious lack of reaction. “Lights out by midnight. And we usually go down to breakfast at seven.” He turns to leave. “Oh, and your uniforms. They should be in Kyungsoo’s closet.”   
  
Kyungsoo glares at Joonmyun. “My closet?” he mouths. Joonmyun shrugs again.  
  
“Anyways, don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything else.” With that, Joonmyun slides back into the hallway, leaving Kyungsoo to stand at the foot of Jongin’s bed.  
  
“And don’t sit on top of those bleachers in the gym,” Kyungsoo adds. “It’s a safety hazard.” He leaves the room before Jongin has a chance to reply.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo blinks awake and shifts in his sheets. The door is clicking closed and Jongin’s bed is empty.   
  
The clock on the bed stand reads 5:00. Kyungsoo frowns and reasons that Jongin just needs to use the bathroom.   
  
Kyungsoo’s head is buried in his pillow before he has a chance to verify his theory.  
  
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
“He’s the new outside hitter,” Coach says, sounding proud.  
  
Kyungsoo frowns. “We already have Jongdae and Sehun.”  
  
“He’ll strengthen our offense. Jongdae can always play back row.”   
  
“Coach, our first game is in a week,” Kyungsoo tries to reason. “He’ll change our whole system—”  
  
“For the better,” Coach interrupts.  
  
“But he didn’t even try out,” Kyungsoo protests. The team is on equal footing. They’d all earned their spots on the team in the week of grueling tryouts.  
  
Coach looks up. “He’s here on a volleyball scholarship. He’s more than good enough to be on the team and he’s playing.” There’s finality in his voice and Kyungsoo knows he can’t change anything.   
  
_Unbelievable_. Kyungsoo has to stop himself from slamming the door.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is tying up his shoes with the new laces he’d found in the athletic office. Truth be told, he doesn’t feel like much of a captain right now.   
  
He’s got a whole team depending on him and now he has to deal with a new hitter that’ll change everything they've practiced for. He can only hope Jongin is as good as everyone seems to think he is.   
  
“I heard he was MVP of his league,” Baekhyun says, dropping himself next to Kyungsoo. “As a  _freshman_.”   
  
Kyungsoo nods. “Impressive.”   
  
“Ah, come on, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol urges, sliding his feet into his ankle braces. “He can’t be too bad.”  
  
Kyungsoo sucks in a breath.  _You haven’t met him yet_ , Kyungsoo wants to say. Jongin hadn’t showed up for breakfast to meet the team and Kyungsoo wonders if he’d even made it to his classes. “Yeah, maybe,” he says instead.   
  
“Besides, he’s gotta be good.” Baekhyun is sliding on another one of his neon hairbands, pink this time. “Apparently his club team made it to nationals.”   
  
Kyungsoo sighs.  _But we’re not his club team_. He scans the locker room for Jongin and he’s not surprised when he can’t find him.   
  
  
  
Jongin shows up half an hour into practice while they’re taking a water break. One of his shoelaces is untied, but other than that, he’s dressed.   
  
Kyungsoo swallows another gulp of water and watches as Jongin puts down his bottle at the very end of the bench, keeping his distance from everyone else.   
  
“He’s tall,” Jongdae says, surveying Jongin from behind Kyungsoo.   
  
Kyungsoo estimates him to be about Sehun’s height but with more muscle.   
  
“Yeah, but we’ll see how well he can play,” Luhan mutters, wiping a droplet of water from his chin with the back of his hand.   
  
Kyungsoo wants to say something about being late when Jongin stands at the end of their huddle, but he figures Jongin probably had some administrative stuff to deal with so he lets it go.   
  
Jongin is quiet as Coach explains the next drill, cross-court pepper. “Don’t hit down the line, there won’t be a passer there,” Coach says, gesturing to a roughly drawn diagram of a court. “Start off going easy, we’ll aim for rallies. Then we’ll up the pace.”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the way Jongin is drinking in the information from the edge of the circle as they break into randomly sorted teams.   
  
Kyungsoo chooses the side opposite to Yixing and watches his team pick spots. Joonmyun takes middle back, Luhan at left back and Yifan at the net. Baekhyun and Sehun are at the baseline, waiting to fill in.   
  
A few minutes into play, Kyungsoo sees Jongin fill into the middle back on the other side of the net. Kyungsoo sets Joonmyun, who shoots it at a sharp angle. The shoot catches Tao off guard and the pass ricochets off his arms towards the bleachers.   
  
Everyone on the court turns away from the ball, assuming it out of play until there’s a sound of a body hitting the floor. Jongin is  _this_  close from hitting the bleachers as he stretches out a fist to send the ball back into the court.   
  
Jongdae bumps the ball over the net but Kyungsoo’s team isn’t expecting it. The ball drops with finality at the ten foot line.  
  
Jongdae and Chanyeol let out loud whoops in celebration while the rest of their team claps. Minseok extends a hand to Jongin as he peels himself off of the floor, but Jongin stands on his own, ignoring his teammates.   
  
He goes back to his spot at the middle of the court, flinching slightly when Jongdae slaps him heartily on the back. “Nice save, man.” Jongin doesn’t respond.   
  
Kyungsoo sees the bright red floor burn above Jongin’s left kneepad, but Jongin doesn’t pay any attention to it. Kyungsoo knows from experience that it burns like hell.   
  
Most of the team is looking at Jongin in admiration. “The ball’s not dead until it hits the floor,” he bites out. “I hope I’m not the only one working hard in here.” Kyungsoo can see Coach nodding his head in appreciation from the corner of his eye.   
  
Kyungsoo clenches his fists. The team may not show the same level of determination during practice, but they certainly work hard.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo tosses something from his locker to Jongin as he walks past. It hits Jongin in the chest and his expression morphs into a glare as he turns towards Kyungsoo.  
  
“Your jersey.” Jongin looks down at the 88 and nods, disappearing through the doors.   
  
Kyungsoo tries to wash away the frustration in the shower.  
  
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
Jongin is 45 minutes late to practice and this time, he’s still in his crumpled uniform with his tie undone and shirt untucked. Coach, however, doesn’t seem angry in the slightest. He’s smiling at Jongin and gesturing to the locker room.   
  
He hadn’t come to breakfast and Kyungsoo had glimpsed him sliding out of the room early in the morning. Kyungsoo had been too tired from staring at economics flashcards all night to investigate.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Kyungsoo says, handing his ball to Sehun. “Bathroom.”   
  
He jogs across the gym and pushes the door open. Jongin is turned away from him and unbuttoning his dress shirt.  
  
“Practice starts at 4. That gives you an hour to get dressed,” Kyungsoo informs, leaning against the cement wall. “It’s 4:45.”  
  
Jongin jumps, but doesn’t turn. “I know.”   
  
“If you were any of my other players, I’d have you running.” Kyungsoo pauses. “But since you’re probably adjusting, I’ll let you off. Just don’t let it happen again.”  
  
Jongin pulls off his shirt. “ _Your_  players?”   
  
“Yes,  _my_  players.” Kyungsoo clenches his jaw. “Apparently no one told you, but I’m the captain and—”  
  
Jongin scoffs as he pulls on a practice jersey. “A captain so small he could walk under the net without bending.” He picks up his water bottle. “Well,  _captain_. I suggest you focus on putting together some decent plays and leave the scolding to your coach.”  
  
Kyungsoo is shoved against the wall as Jongin shoulders past him.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo can tell Jongin is going to burst before he opens his mouth. The look in his eyes is enough when Chanyeol hits the ball just outside the court.   
  
“Oh, come  _on_!” Chanyeol’s eyes widen as Jongin kicks the pole. “Is it that hard to hit the ball into the court?”   
  
Luhan puts a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, trying to soothe him with, “Hey, it was barely out. We’ll get the next point.”  
  
Jongin roughly shrugs Luhan’s hand away. “We would’ve won the point.” Jongin aims an accusing look at Yixing. “If you had just set me.”   
  
“Jongin, it’s practice. I can’t—” Yixing begins.  
  
“Yixing, set him more.” Kyungsoo spins to see Coach holding a clipboard. “Then we can maximize our points on offense.”   
  
Yixing takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay.”   
  
Jongin slams the next ball sharp angle into the seam between Sehun and Joonmyun. That ends the drill.   
  
  
  
Coach pulls Kyungsoo into his office after practice as everyone heads to the showers.   
  
“Kyungsoo, I want you setting Jongin.”  
  
Kyungsoo frowns. “Why?”  _You can’t be serious_ , he adds in his head.   
  
“He’s not connecting with Yixing.” Coach leans against his desk, clipboard in hand. “Tomorrow, you’re on his team in drills.”   
  
“Coach, about Jongin,” Kyungsoo pauses. He has to handle this delicately. “About his attitude—”  
  
“I know he’s a little hotheaded, but he works hard.” Coach glances down at his clipboard. “And he has the best swing on the team. We might be able to get somewhere in the league with him.”  
  
“But—” Kyungsoo protests.  
  
“You’re the captain for a reason, Kyungsoo. I’m sure you can work it out.” Kyungsoo’s shoulders slump in defeat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
  
  
Everyone is gone by the time Kyungsoo is showered and dressed. He kicks the lockers in frustration.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is scrawling the solution to a differentiation problem when he slams the pen down. Jongin isn’t in the room. He’d probably finally decided to put down his phone long enough to get something to eat.   
  
Baekhyun has taken it upon himself to sprawl across Kyungsoo’s sheets. Kyungsoo swears Baekhyun spends more time in other people’s rooms than he does in his own.   
  
“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says.  
  
Baekhyun lifts his head from his literature textbook. “Hm?”   
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo states. “No one can be that arrogant and—”  
  
Baekhyun rolls over onto his back and sits up. “Kyungsoo, stop.” Kyungsoo closes his mouth and squints.  
  
“But seriously, he’s so self-absorbed and—”  
  
“I can see you trying to figure out a way to fix him,” Baekhyun interrupts. “Don’t. You can’t change him. No one can.”  
  
“But he’s such a great player, if he could just learn to be on a team.”  
  
“He has been on a team,” Baekhyun reminds him. “They made it work without making him a team player. We’ll have to do the same.”  
  
Kyungsoo purses his lips and turns back to his calculus. Baekhyun flips back onto his stomach, wrinkling the sheets even more.   
  
“But it’s my responsibility as a captain,” Kyungsoo says. “I have to try.”  
  
“You can try, Soo.” Baekhyun flips his page. “But you’re wasting your time.”  
  
  
  
By the end of the week, Kyungsoo can barely keep himself from punching Jongin square in the mouth. He hasn’t showed up on time to practice once and he doesn’t give anyone on the team the time of the day.  
  
He still sneaks out in the early hours of the morning when Kyungsoo can barely open his eyes to ask him where he’s going. And he still hasn’t graced the breakfast table.   
  
Jongin is put into the back row when he finally dresses for practice and so far, Kyungsoo can find no fault in his passing form and his reading skills. When Luhan aims a cut shot down the line, Jongin is there, easily picking it up and delivering an almost perfect pass to Kyungsoo.   
  
But something triggers him during the last 10 minutes of practice. Sehun's spike deflects off Chanyeol and Zitao's block and the ball bounces at an unpredictable angle. Jongin slams his hand on the floor in frustration when his hand barely misses it.   
  
“How do you expect me to get that when you can’t put the block in the right place?” he yells, moving forward to shove Chanyeol’s chest.   
  
“Watch it!” Zitao protests, pulling Chanyeol back when he almost stumbles into the net.   
  
Kyungsoo steps forward when Jongin tries to advance. “Stop.” He manages to muster a semi-authoritative voice.  
  
Jongin stops, but it seems mostly out of surprise. “What did I tell you about the scolding?” The corner of his lips are starting to turn up in a smirk and Kyungsoo feels like slinking away.   
  
“You’ve gone too far, Jongin,” Kyungsoo bites out.   
  
Jongin chuckles and looks at the clock. “Practice is over.” He’s gone by the time Kyungsoo gets to the locker room.  
  
  
  
Jongin still slips out of their room in the morning on a Saturday. Kyungsoo doesn’t expect him to walk through the cafeteria doors at breakfast. He doesn’t.   
  
Of all things, Kyungsoo certainly doesn’t expect him to show up to their conditioning session at the gym. But he does.   
  
Jongin keeps his mouth shut the entire time, even when Sehun accidentally stumbles into him after their last set of lines. Jongin simply grunts and makes his way to the locker room, shirt soaked through and sticking to his chest.   
  
His bag is gone when the rest of the team drags themselves into the showers.  
  
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
It’s the fourth set of their first league game against BTS highschool and they’re down 15 to 21. They had managed to squeak by in the second set, winning by 26-24 but most of the team is giving up now.  
  
Jongin is not connecting with Kyungsoo’s setting. He’s spent most of the game screaming at Kyungsoo in anger. “I called for a fucking go, not a four! That was way too high.”   
  
Kyungsoo inhales through his nose and nods, shuffling back to his position as the other team serves.   
  
The next 3 points go by quickly until game point is staring them in the face. It ends with Joonmyun shifting his arms too far to the left. The ball is too far for Kyungsoo to get and it bounces just out of the reach of Jongin’s hand as he sprawls across the floor in a last ditch attempt to save it.   
  
The team huddle is disheartening and their “good game” cheer is almost too quiet to be heard over the other team's celebration.   
  
The bus is quiet on the way back to school. Jongin is slouched in the back, eyes shut and ears plugged with headphones. Kyungsoo stares out the window at the streetlights.   
  
Sehun slumps against Kyungsoo's arm as the bus goes over a bump. "We just had a bad day," Sehun whispers, dropping his cheek against Kyungsoo's shoulder. "We'll win next time, right hyung?" Kyungsoo can only nod and push back a stray bang from Sehun's forehead.   
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is sitting on Jongdae’s bed as Sehun reads a column from the local newspaper. He reaches the portion about last night's game and his voice is trembling slightly.  
  
_The EXO private school volleyball team is full of raw and untapped talent. They could become a second half team if they built some chemistry on the court and at least attempted to make some cohesive plays. I doubt they’ll be able to pull themselves together in time to make a decent attempt at the SM League title._  
  
Sehun swallows heavily as he lowers the paper.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to reach over to Sehun’s desk and grab the article, ripping it to shreds.   
  
"We'll show them," Jongdae assures, reaching over to ruffle Sehun's hair. "They'll see how good we are."   
  
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo stays back from breakfast one morning in the middle of the week. Twenty minutes before class, when he’s starting to get worried about being late, the door opens.   
  
“Where have you been going?” he questions, watching as Jongin freezes in the doorway, eyeing Kyungsoo with a hardening gaze. “You’re an athlete. Your performance depends on your sleep and your diet. Where have you been sneaking off to in the morning, huh?”   
  
Kyungsoo lets the questions fly, anger getting the better of him. He doesn’t stop until Jongin steps into the room and closes the door behind him.   
  
“Still trying to scold me?”   
  
“Oh,” is all Kyungsoo can say. Jongin is dressed in a shorts and sneakers. His hair is sticking up and his forehead is shining with sweat. “You went... running?”  
  
Jongin smirks and grabs a towel before heading to the showers in the hallway. “See you at practice,  _captain_.” Kyungsoo’s title still sounds mocking when Jongin says it.   
  
“I still want you eating breakfast!” Kyungsoo yells after the retreating boy.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is tempted to gape in surprise when Jongin shows up for breakfast the next morning before their next league game. But he keeps his mouth of shut and merely utters a “Good morning” when Jongin sets his tray across from him.   
  
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
“What the fuck was that call?” Sehun is grabbing Jongin’s arms as he attempts to launch himself at the referee stand. The ref is furiously blowing his whistle, calling for Kyungsoo, the captain.   
  
Kyungsoo tries to push Jongin back, but he’s still screaming. “That was a fucking shit call, dumbass!” Yifan has to wrap an arm around Jongin’s waist and pull him back to the edge of the court.   
  
The referee is holding a yellow and red card. Jongin is disqualified for the rest of the match. Kyungsoo watches as he storms into the locker room, ignoring Minseok’s attempts to console him.   
  
Game point comes quickly and Kyungsoo’s team is once again lowering their heads in defeat.  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo finds Jongin in the locker room, stripping off his jersey to get in the shower. The rest of the team is outside, shaking hands with the opponent, but Kyungsoo has quietly excused himself.   
  
Kyungsoo hands are pressed against Jongin’s bare chest. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Kyungsoo snarls, pushing Jongin until his back hits the tiled wall of the shower.   
  
“Trying to win the fucking game,” Jongin growls, shoving Kyungsoo off of him. “Which none of you seem interested in.”   
  
“Do you even understand what all of this means to us?” Kyungsoo yells, shaking in anger. “Volleyball isn’t just a game for us, Jongin. Some of your teammate’s careers depend on this. And you want to throw it all—”  
  
Jongin is pushing off the wall to launch himself against Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo back is pressed against the shower handle as Jongin towers over him. Kyungsoo tries to wrench himself out of Jongin’s grasp, but he just ends up spraying water on both of them.   
  
“Of course I understand,” Jongin hisses as the water drips from his eyelashes. “Volleyball is all I have.”   
  
Kyungsoo has never been this angry. He grabs the back of Jongin’s head, tangling his hand into the thick brown hair. “Is that why you’ve been showing up to practice late? Giving all of us shit? You think that’s how it works?”   
  
Jongin answers by smashing his lips against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo sucks in a breath as the shower knob digs into his back.   
  
Jongin is biting Kyungsoo lower lip and Kyungsoo wants to shove Jongin through the shower curtain, but he can’t bring himself to.  
  
“Credit recovery,” Jongin is muttering against Kyungsoo’s neck as he peels Kyungsoo’s jersey away from his pale chest. “I go to tutoring before practice. Otherwise I’d lose my scholarship.”   
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in understanding but it does nothing to calm Jongin or stop him from urgently pulling his shorts off of his legs, quickly followed by his briefs.   
  
The hot water pounds on them. Kyungsoo is thrusting harshly into Jongin’s loose fist as Jongin ruts against Kyungsoo’s palm.   
  
“You bastard,” Kyungsoo hisses when Jongin leans down to lick a circle around Kyungsoo’s nipple. “You’re the best player I’ve ever seen. Why throw it away to—” Kyungsoo gasps when Jongin nips at his collarbone. “—yell at a referee.”   
  
Kyungsoo tightens his fist and Jongin jerks upward before biting out, “Because I like to win.” He swipes his thumb over the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock. “And my spike was in. We would’ve gotten the point if the referee had eyes.” Kyungsoo drops his head onto Jongin’s shoulder.  
  
“If you like to win, then you should be a teammate—” Kyungsoo breaks off in a whine. “Not a fucking jerk.”   
  
“Yes, captain,” Jongin whispers, bucking into Kyungsoo’s hand.   
  
It only takes a few more thrusts before they’re both stifling moans as they ride out their orgasms. Kyungsoo’s head comes up too fast from Jongin’s shoulder, colliding with the bridge of Jongin’s nose. Blood is streaming into the drain and Jongin is clutching his nose, still shuddering from aftershocks of pleasure. Kyungsoo doesn’t attempt to help him; he's staring at something else.   
  
“What is this?” he asks quietly, tracing a scar on Jongin’s shoulder.   
  
Jongin straightens up, still holding a hand over his nose. “That’s how much volleyball matters to me,” he snarls. He’s gone before Kyungsoo can demand an explanation.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is thankful that Chanyeol doesn’t ask about the two sets of soaking wet uniforms on the floor of the shower when Kyungsoo steps out. Adrenaline and testosterone has made the showers a communal stress releasing zone and no one asks questions anymore.   
  
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
The article is dated last year.  
  
_Kim Jongin, the hot-headed MVP of the his league, was pulled out of his club team’s championship game after he threw out his shoulder on a bad set. His coach is seen here on the sidelines, attempting to get his injured player back on the court, even with his bad shoulder. Kim played in the game, leading his team to a championship victory, but is reported to need surgery if he ever wants to play again. The outside hitter, with a history of having a mean temper, is not taking the news well._  
  
Kyungsoo closes his laptop as the door swings open. Jongin stumbles in, eyes hooded and lips crusted lightly in milk from dinner. It isn't long before Jongin falls asleep on top of his sheets. He's curled in on himself and Kyungsoo can't find a trace of arrogance or anger on his face. Jongin is vulnerable away from the court and sometimes Kyungsoo forgets that he's just a teenage boy missing home.   
  
Kyungsoo drapes his own comforter over the boy's body and goes to sleep in a sweatshirt with the hood pulled over his ears.   
  
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
“Again!” Coach yells out.   
  
Jongin and Kyungsoo are the only ones in the gym, sweat dripping down their temples. Kyungsoo shoots the ball low and tight to the net and Jongin grunts as he slams it into the 1-6 seam.   
  
It takes two more sets before Jongin is leaning against the wall, clutching his shoulder. His face is contorted into pain as Coach pats his back and offers an ice pack.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t find Jongin until he unlocks the door of their room. Jongin is leaning against his pillows with the ice pack, which is dripping water down his shirt.   
  
Jongin doesn’t protest when Kyungsoo slides behind him and gently massages the aches out of his shoulder. “Don’t push yourself too hard, Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo whispers, bending to brush his lips against Jongin’s neck. The younger shivers, but doesn’t pull away.   
  
"I don't have anything else, hyung." Kyungsoo sucks in a breath; Jongin has never called him anything but captain.  
  
"You have the team," Kyungsoo reminds him. "You have me."   
  
Jongin leans into Kyungsoo’s touches and Kyungsoo is glad to provide the comfort he craves. They fall asleep, pressed together in Jongin’s sheets.   
  
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
Sehun is grinning this time when he reads the sports column.  
  
_The EXO school team has done a complete 180 from the beginning of the season. They started off with two losses but have yet to show defeat since then. Star outside hitter, Kim Jongin, is at the top of the stats with the highest kill, block and ace percentages in the league. The competent setter and captain, Do Kyungsoo, is leading his talented offense with smart decisions and boosted chemistry. The EXO team plays their championship game tomorrow night in their gym. Be sure to cheer them on as they attempt to go for the SM League title._  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t try to rip it to shreds.  
  
  
  
When he slips back into the dorm, Kyungsoo finds Jongin sitting on the floor against the wall with his knees drawn up against his chest. He looks up when Kyungsoo crouches in front of him.   
  
"What if we don't win?" he whispers, eyes wide. Kyungsoo has never seen him so scared. There will be multitudes of recruiters and reporters tomorrow crowding the sideline, and Jongin will be in the spotlight.   
  
That night, Jongin falls asleep curled around Kyungsoo as the older rubs circles on his spine. “We’ll win, Jongin-ah. Don’t worry.”   
  
  


 

///

  
  
  
  
It’s too close. It’s the fifth set and they’re down 14-15, win by two. The crowd is gasping as Kyungsoo sinks to the ground, clutching his wrist to his chest. He sees Jongin hovering over him, panicked as Kyungsoo bites his lip against the small sob bubbling up.  
  
“Hyung, get up,” he pleads, trying to pull Kyungsoo onto his feet. “Hyung, you have to play!”   
  
Coach calls a timeout and Kyungsoo is led off the court by Jongin, where Chanyeol is waiting with a pack of ice.   
  
“You’ll be okay, right?” Jongin asks, accepting a water bottle from Luhan with a small "thanks".   
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head. He can’t move his wrist without pain searing through his arm. “I can’t play, Jongin.” He sees the fear in Jongin’s eyes. “You’ll be fine. You've played with Yixing, just work with him like you work with me.”  
  
“But you said we’d win, hyung. You promised!”   
  
“And we will.” The referee calls the end of the timeout. “You’ll win it for us, Jongin.” Sehun is pulling Jongin back onto the court and Kyungsoo can no longer hear his protests.  
  
Yixing takes Kyungsoo’s place on the court and Jongin sends him a small nod. Yixing smiles back and the game starts again.   
  
The other team serves and everyone holds their breath as Jongin follows the ball to the sideline. The serve is out.   
  
Baekhyun is up to serve and Chanyeol is whispering encouragements under his breath from next to Kyungsoo. _You can do it. Just like we practiced._  Baekhyun delivers an ace and the roar in the gym gets even louder.   
  
16-15.   
  
Baekhyun serves again but it’s not an ace. The ball is put into play by the other team and Yixing dives to save it from bouncing to the floor.   
  
With Yixing no longer able to set, Jongdae steps in to bump-set it to the outside.   
  
Kyungsoo watches as Jongin approaches, searching for a spot to hit the ball. In a seemingly last second decision, he chooses to slam it down the line into the deep corner.  
  
The whistle is blown and game is called. The stands have erupted into cheers.   
  
17-15.   
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t care about the reporters and scouts watching him when he smashes his lips against Jongin’s. “You did it,” he whispers against Jongin's neck.  
  
“No, captain.” Jongin is grinning when he pulls back. “You did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so rushed, I apologize. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the read <3


End file.
